Diss Illusion/Transcript
Analyze Victim's Body Al Robbins: The C.O.D. is consistent with exanguination after the blade cut into the left coronary artery. Al Robbins: Any efforts to saveher would've been fruitless. Poor Girl didn't have a chance. Al Robbins: She was wearing a Protective Vest that may have prevented this. But the stitching on a seam was Removed in the exact place the sword would land. Al Robbins: The stitching was removed prior to the injury. Someone saboaged the vest. We should talk to Max Klein about that. Al Robbins: The good news is that I noticed a substance on hte vest left behind vy the killer. Al Robbins: Hodges analysed it and it came back as hydrocortisone, which is used as a typical ointment for skin irritation. The killer has a rash. Examine Shredded Paper Nick Stokes: The shredded paper turned out to be Design Specs for the Protective Vest Jen was wearing. Nick Stokes: There's some Handwritten notations on how to Sabotage the Vest. The killer wrote this. We should see what the handwriting tells us about the killer. Analyze Vest Design Nick Stokes: After analyzing the killer's Handwriting, we know our killer is right-handed. Nick Stokes: This was found in Max's private workshop. We need to bring him out of holding and ask him some questions. Analyze Audience List Nick Stokes: I went over the Audience List and one name did stand out. William Larkin, he was a popular magiician back in the day. Nick Stokes: And it turns out he was also Max's mentor. When Max went off to do his own thing they had a very public Feud and then Larkin fell off the map. Nick Stokes: We should find out what Larkin was doing there. Analyze Magic Wand Julie Finlay: This is not your typical Magic Wand. It looks like Jen installed a Hidden Camera inside it and you won't believe what she recorded. Julie Finlay: I found two clips. The first one is of her and Hollis Walker having Sex in her room. Maybe she was palnning on using this for blackmail. Julie Finay: The other clip is of Max's workshop. The camera is pointed at a cabinet, but every time Max opens it he obscures the view of what's inside it. Analyze Fake Blade Sara Sidle: This is the Missing Blade and Bracket from the illusion. The killer removed it and placed it in an area covered in dust. Sara Sidle: The killer brushed against this area and left rather large dust voids. THe killer will have dust on them. Examine The Magic Box Greg Sanders: Whoever sabotaged this illusion was familiar with magic and this illusion in particular. So the killer will have a knowledge of magic. Greg Sanders: I noticed a Plate on the inside of the Box that the swrod went through. Greg Sanders: This is definitely the murder weapon. I'm thinking the sword might have a Retractable Blade that retracts back into the handle when ti hits this plate. Greg Sanders: However this time it didn't retract. Maybe there's something wrong with the Sword. Let's take a closer look at it. Examine Trick Sword Greg Sanders: This Sword does have a Retractable Blade, so when Max plunges it down into the box it hits a thin Plate and retracts back. Greg Sanders: This gives the illusion tat Jen has been impaled. Greg Sanders: But these Small Pins coated with oil have been Jammed into the handle preventing it from retracting. Greg Sanders: So the sword was sabotaged, or maybe that's what Max wants us to think. Greg Sanders: These small pins look like they might be from backstage. Let's see if we can find more of them. Examine Junk Bucket David Hodges: You found more Pins like the ones jammed in the Sword. THe oil on them is a Match to the oil we found on the pins from the sword. David Hodges: The pins used to Sabotage the sword came from this bucket. David Hodges: Who's in charge backstage? Let's bring them in. Examine Sword Rack Julie Finlay: The Print you lifted belongs to Sally Barrows, Max's old assistant for almost 10 years. Then he replaced her with Jen. Julie Finlay: I bet she Wasn't Happy when he Dumped her for a younger model. Examine Victim's Purse Julie Finlay: That nust be Jen's Cell Phone. It looks like it's locked. See if you can break the code. Examine Cell Phone Julie Finlay: Nice work! There are two very suspicious Text messages on Jen's phone. Julie Finlay: One from Hollis Walker: "You can't tell him that we've been meeting. It'll be our little secret." Julie Finlay: And another from Sally Barrows: "Watch your back! I'm coming for blood!". Julie Finlay: Looks like Hollis has been keeping some secrets and Sally's message sounds Threatening. Examine Brief Case Morgan Brody: The Briefcase contained photocopies of designs and Blueprints for some of Max's illusions. Looks like Jen was Stealing his ideas for herself. Morgan Brody: If Jen stole these plans from Max. What else was she up to in his Workshop? Examine Set List Morgan Brody: Whoa! A Love Letter to Jen from Max, written in invisible ink. Morgan Brody: The Handwriting samples we have from the killer are in printed letters, but this love letter is in cursive. Morgan Brody: So we can't definitely tell if Max has the same handwriting as the killer. Morgan Brody: But he definitely was in love with Jen. Maybe she didn't feel the same so he killed Her on stage like a lover scorned. Examine Top Hat David Hodges: The hair you found on the Hat is Rabbit hair and I took the liberty of running the note through a handwriting comparison. David Hodges: This is definitely the Killer's Handwriting. Maybe Max is telling the truth, this hat could be a gift from the killer. David Hodges: The killer must have rabbit hair on them to have transferred it to this hat. Examine Deck Of Cards Nick Stokes: Billy's Prints are all over these cards. He told us he thought Jen was a bit of a diva and a pain in the ass. Nick Stokes: These prints suggest otherwise, let's talk to him. Examine Max's safe Morgan Brody: Nice work on cracking the Safe! This old File Folder inside is filled with notes and blueprints for illusions designed by William Larkin. Morgan Brody: It looks like everything Max does in his show was stolen from Larkin. Maybe he did Sabotage Max's illusion. Morgan Brody: Then sat back and watched Max kill his Assistant. Category:Transcripts